


A Gay's Intuition is Never Wrong

by redgayriot



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Langa is observative, M/M, Making Out, POV Hasegawa Langa, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, but they were just making out, everything happens before ep 8, implied langa x reki, it takes one to know one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgayriot/pseuds/redgayriot
Summary: " “Do you guys think there’s something going on between Cherry and Joe?” Langa wondered out loud, resting his back against a big rock, holding his board with a hand and drinking an energy drink with the other.The other boys looked at him like he just said the most insane thing someone could ever think of saying, and Miya looked particularly nauseous as his eyebrows twitched. He was getting green, in fact. Langa got a bit worried.“There’s just no way.” Reki said with a surprised laugh.He wondered if they were really witnessing the same things as him. "or5 times Langa thought Cherry and Joe had a thing, and the one time he confirmed it
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 271





	A Gay's Intuition is Never Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I will hand feed this fandom with MatchaBlossom content until I'm satisfied 
> 
> I feel like since Langa is very quiet (and gay), he'd be the only one of the boys to notice the subtle things in the MatchaBlossom relationship. Also when the boys are like "there's no way they're gay for each other" it's not out of homophobia they just don't want to imagine them kissing cause it'd be weird lol
> 
> (Thanks for the tittle Agatha, the real queen here)

When Langa held open the restaurant's door so Reki could get in, he felt his body immediately warmed just by being sheltered from the rain.

It caught the boys by surprise, how the sky seemed to suddenly be pouring down unforgiving when it was so bright just an hour before, and so they grabbed their skateboards and ran. It was  Reki who reminded  Langa about Joe's restaurant, how it was much closer than any of their houses, and the chef surely wouldn’t deny them shelter. 

He wasn’t expecting to see Cherry Blossom there though.

They didn’t seem to notice the boys right away, and that gave  Langa around 10 seconds of blatant stare without being noticed.

The place was empty, past closing time, and Cherry Blossom – Kaoru, he knew – had his arms crossed, sitting by the counter with his back perfectly straight resting against the chair, no plate in sight anywhere near, just an empty but clearly used whiskey glass. He was frowning, as usual. Joe, on the other hand had a smirk on his face – one  Langa had seen him using with girls on S. He was leaning forward over the counter, arms resting in front of him, biceps bulging, and he seemed to be whispering.

Joe's right arm moved, like he was going to reach forward, and  Langa thought he saw a faint blush on Cherry's cheeks, but it was soon gone when they heard  Reki's steps (sounding weird from his wet socks), and the loud redhead was already on them, whining about the rain and his wet clothes.

The changes were small but  Langa saw it. Cherry uncrossed his arms, pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and made a noise on his throat to acknowledge  Reki , and Joe stayed with his weight on the counter, but more resting than leaning towards the other one. He smiled at  Reki and said they could wait there until the rain passed.

That made  Langa curious. Cherry and Joe always had a very predictable pattern of interaction, and that... whatever that was, wasn’t included in it.

He realised he was standing still in the same place staring at them when  Reki called him over, pulling a chair for him. He shook his head, the thoughts already slipping from his mind.

The little interaction between the two men was already forgotten when he put a spoonful of delicious mushroom risotto in his mouth.

“Do you guys think there’s something going on between Cherry and Joe?” Langa wondered out loud, resting his back against a big rock, holding his board with a hand and drinking an energy drink with the other.

The other boys looked at him like he just said the most insane thing someone could ever think of saying, and Miya looked particularly nauseous as his eyebrows twitched. He was getting green, in fact.  Langa got a bit worried.

“There’s just no way.”  Reki said with a surprised laugh as they all, simultaneously, as if to make sure, looked at the spot the other two skaters were. 

As it always is when at S, they were surrounded by people, but besides Joe’s smirks here and there, they paid attention solemnly to each other. Leaning slightly in each other's spaces when they wanted to comment on something, walking at the same pace as if glued by the hips, and being just... particularly close at all times, walking or skating, so close that sometimes Cherry's long pink ponytail brushed against Joe's bulky arm. 

Joe said something with a laugh, and the way Cherry scrunched his entire face was clear even from a distance and with half of it covered. The pink-haired man slapped the back of the other's head, screaming something along the lines of “stupid gorilla" and turning to storm off, ordering something to Carla. Joe, predictably, went after him with his own string of curses, but there was a very small, discreet curve to his lips.

“See?” Shadow said, moving his hand dismissively and gulping down his own energy drink in one go. “They’re just like always. There’s no way they have...  _ a thing _ .”

“Yeah, that’s definitely not  _ a thing  _ behaviour.”  Reki added, getting up from the floor hopping on his board, dismissing the subject.

Miya's nod seemed to wrap it up, and while  Langa got on his skate and went off with  Reki , he wondered if they were really witnessing the same things as him.

Langa remembers thinking, the first time he saw Joe, that the man was undeniably gay.

Well, not gay  _ gay _ , gay as in bi or pan.

And really, he had no explanation for that line of thought, or a reason to it, it just somehow made sense. He had never seen Joe with a man, but still... would it be what  Reki called “vibes”?

Maybe, but when he saw the way Joe’s eyes lingered on Cherry’s legs, even after he stated “it’s just Kaoru!”, he thought he might be right. 

Through the entirety of the day they spent in the beach,  Langa saw the way Joe’s eyes would linger back to Cherry (with his eyes closed and still sprawled over), as if he just wanted to verify if he was still there. And every time, he would blush like the first moment he caught sight of the legs exposed by the open yukata. It wasn’t like  Langa was paying particular attention to Joe, he was enjoying his beach day with his friends, but it was somehow impossible to not notice, he thought as he looked around and realized... none of the other had noticed.

They also didn’t notice how Joe sat beside Cherry, much more delicately than usual, and touched his arm very slowly, probably to not startle the pink haired one. It was very affectionate, in a way, the way Joe’s eyes were soft and a very faint blush tainted his tanned skin when Cherry opened his eyes, stretching like a house cat.

“Why are you staring like that? It’s weird.” Shadow asked, licking his ice cream and looking at  Langa with a raised eyebrow.  Reki and Miya were buying their own, because Shadow ate all the ones he bought by himself.

“Staring?...”  Langa trailed off, looking once again at the men, but it all seemed like the ordinary again. Cherry was furrowing his brows and Joe was smirking to a beautiful girl that passed.

“Yeah, ogling.” Shadow laughed “Like they own you money or something.”

“They don’t own me money.”  Langa said a little confused, wondering if his Japanese had faltered. He saw a flash of red in the corner of his eyes and got his attention caught by  Reki , smiling right away when the boy handed him strawberry ice cream.

He asked what they were talking about, and  Langa shrugged. It wasn’t important, he thought, as  Reki proceeded to talk excitedly about some skating video he had said, and leaned forward a little into  Langa’s personal space.

It was while eating dinner at Joe’s restaurant with  Reki , that  Langa heard Joe call Cherry by his real name for the first time.

When they weren’t Cherry and Joe, they were four-eyes (or robot freak) and stupid gorilla (or ape).  Langa knew they’ve been friends for many ( _ many _ ) years, so he thought, maybe, that was just the way they showed their friendly intimacy towards each other, since none of them seemed to look particularly offended by the insistent name calling.

So he widened his eyes a little when Joe’s phone rang and he picked it up, opened his mouth to speak, immediately closed it, he held his breath and a few seconds later said, “Kaoru”, in such a shaken voice  Langa felt like he was witnessing something he shouldn’t.

Joe was frowning, looking at the floor, clearly very concentrated on what he was listening, and he bit his bottom lip. He nodded once, twice, as if the person behind the line could hear him, and then he repeated, on what  Langa could identify now as a soothing tone, “Kaoru, it’s okay, it’s okay.” 

Langa looked away. It felt... intimate, the way the man’s voice was so full of concern but still calming, still reassuring. The way his entire face was showing how hard he was holding back to not just run through the glass doors to wherever Kaoru – Cherry, to wherever Cherry were.  Langa looked at  Reki beside him, wanting to be sure he wasn’t the only one seeing what he was seeing, but  Reki had his golden eyes glued on Joe, clearly worried too. 

Much more worried than... awed, like  Langa . Yes,  Langa was completely  _ awed _ .

Then, Joe’s eyes widened again for a split second and  Reki was leaning forward, as if about to jump over the counter, when the man sighed, his entire body relaxing, muscles unclenching visibly even under the clothes. He closed his brown eyes and ran a hand through his hair, a small laugh escaping from his lips. A relived laugh. 

“So it’s Carla? Your puppy robot will be fine man, that board has fallen into a river before.”  Langa could hear the little annoyance in Joe’s voice, but upon looking at his face, he saw the smile on the corner of his lips. He saw the way Joe’s knuckles were still white clenching the phone and his breath had not gotten back from being stuck in his lungs. 

Reki leaned back, relaxing too.  Langa looked at him, attracting the boy’s attention, who smiled.

“That was scary.” He said, reaching for his fork to continue eating “I thought something really bad had happened to Cherry!”

Langa nodded,  thoughtful, looking forward to where Joe was still standing. He could hear Cherry’s voice (screaming) from the speaker when the green-haired man pulled the phone away from his face to take off his white uniform. 

“I can’t believe it.” Joe said, walking around the counter, the boy’s eyes following him with curiosity “I’m not going there just to take that creepy robot from the water, you can do it yourself.” he resumed, pulling the phone away from his face once again to press it against his chest, to muffle his talking. He smiled at  Langa and  Reki , and said “Closing time boys, see  ya .” then he pilled their plates – food half-eaten – and walked to the back of the restaurant, untying the apron’s knot with a hand and pressing the speaker bottom with the other.

The last thing they heard before the door banged behind Joe was Cherry, positively screeching something along the lines of “ - then what are you good for, you monkey brain?!” and Joe laughing like he knew something Cherry didn’t.

Like almost everything involving Cherry and Joe, it happened in Joe’s restaurant.

This time, Langa was alone. He was getting back from Reki’s house and he was very hungry. He did have dinner over, Mrs. Kyan’s food was delicious and she even served him a second plate, but Langa felt too shy to admit he was still hungry and wanted another, even when Reki commented just that shouldn’t be enough to satisfy his never-ending hunger. It wasn’t, but he smiled and said he ate home.

He didn’t, and he knew there was no food prepared at home because his mom told him she ate out. So, Joe’s it was.

When he arrived, he saw there was only one light on and the door was open, meaning Joe was about to close, but still there.  _ Great,  _ Langa thought. He just wanted a quick spaghetti and he’d be good. He thought the door would be closed, but it gave under a simple push, and so Langa walked in, being careful to not make too much noise and startle Joe.

He looked around and Joe was nowhere to be seen, so Langa deduced he’d be in the back room or the kitchen. A quick look and the back room it  was , with light coming from the crack of the half-open door. He walked, board in hand, and slowly pushed the door open, still afraid he’d spook Joe if he walked in.

“Joe?” he whispered, peeking inside.

And then he froze.

He couldn’t see very well, with only half of his face peeking up on the sudden bright room, but he saw enough to feel his entire body heating up, blood rushing out of his ends to his chest. He saw Cherry’s long pink hair, uncharacteristically messy, not tied up in any way, but he couldn’t see the man’s face, because Joe was holding his cheeks and whispering right against his lips. Langa sucked in air, luckily not too loud, if out of surprise or shame, he wasn’t sure.

He had no idea what he should do- well, he had. He should leave. He should turn around and leave but for some reason he felt fixated on the way Joe’s lips moved against Cherry’s, the smaller man leaning nearly imperceptibly forward,  _ yearning,  _ almost. And Joe would move millimetres away, to keep talking, like what he was saying was very  very important and he needed to have Cherry’s full attention before he gave him what he clearly wanted.

Langa couldn’t distinguish what he was saying, just hear the whisper of Joe’s deep voice, and he saw Cherry’s hands gripping his hair and he heard the way he  _ growled  _ very clearly, he himself shivering at it, and Joe groaned, smiling, and then they kissed.

It wasn’t as fast as it was looking like it was going to be. It was strong and slow, Cherry holding Joe’s green strands and pulling the man against him, their bodies touching in every single point. Cherry’s perfect Yukata started to get out of place when the other man ran his hands by his sides, gripping his waist. They moved in such perfect sync it left Langa breathless. Not necessarily like they’ve been doing this for so long, but like doing this with each other – kissing each other, was as natural to them as an instinct. As breathing, or eating, or skating... They moved against each other with the same proficiency they skated, and that was saying a lot.

Joe bit Cherry’s lip, making him groan (the pink haired man was frowning, like he was frustrated, but the boy knew it wasn’t like that), and Langa wondered if he could ever have that with Reki.

He felt his face get even more heated, maybe the blush would even run down to his chest with how hot he feels, wide-eyed and ashamed. It wasn't about kissing, he thought to himself. He  _ wanted  _ to kiss Reki, god yes, he wanted to, but it was about that connection, the way they moved like one...

Langa closed his eyes, blocking the image of Joe pushing Cherry against the nearest empty wall, and let his head fall, so embarrassed he shook.

He stepped away gingerly, to not make any sound, now much more worried about being quiet than before. He had seen enough, entire body burning with the heat of shame. Even his hunger had gone away as he ran to the front door, stepped outside in the surprisingly cold air and threw his skateboard on the street, jumping on it and skating away as fast as he could.

While Langa breathed heavily, skating to his house on out-pilot, he thought that at least now he knew he were right all along.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
